Libertation of Japan
by Raxius
Summary: During the time that Tatsu and Yoshiru discovered the Soviet's Intervention in time. A new world was discovered as well the world of Britiannia.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is strictly my story on a Code Geass Crossover. But changes will be made so it doesn't look like I'm ripping off Radomir Ravnyiskov. Rest assured however I will stay true to the storylines.

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geass or Red Alert 3. They both owned by there respective companies.

P.O.V. of Imperial Japanese Commander Hoji Omura

"I was watching the briefing that showed Dr. Zelinsky a Soviet scientist talking to the Allied General and their President. The stupid fools were unaware that their beloved President was actually a Yougen Spy sent to gather information on them. His words however shook me took to the core "I have created a time machine" I knew very well what a time machine was as I did numerous studies on them during prepartory classes before the war began. He continued by saying "We went back in time to save ourselves and everything changed. You see The Empire of the Rising Sun would not exist if it was for our meddling with time and space". I then quickly put the pieces together and knew the truth that we never would have existed if they had entered that blasted machine. I was filled with rage, anger, Like our Emperor I too am a beliver in destiny but I am also a beliver in nature itself. The people violated that nature when they altered time. They very thought of them playing God digusted me and gave me further justification for riding the Earth of their kind. Yoshiro was shocked beyond belief and in response cut off the wires to the spy shutting him down in front of the two wittness. Suki then reported that a joint task force was preparing to invade our mainland Yoshiro gave power to Tatsu and told him not to let the Empire fall however the next seven hours would prove something remarkable".

Hanger 34

Oska

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Fenji" I replied after I completed my mission to protect the mainland.

"Well Commander after an extensive number of tests we've discovered something very facinstating." He said.

"Whatever you have make it quick I need to return to visit Prince Tatsu". I said

"We discovered a portal, a portal that possibly can lead to other world" He replied finally getting to his point.

"Have you been drinking again that is impossible, surely it is" I replied surprised.

Fenji said "I completly assure you this is completly real. This distortions were faint at first but then after Zenlisky's time machine was revealed they started getting more and more powerful."

Deeply troubled by this information I said "The Emperor will hear of this keep scanning the portal for new developments" and I left to talk to the Emperor about this matter.

Emperor's Palace

Mount Fuji

"I decided to approach him personally and talk to him about this matter. Normally anyone cannot just barge in and demand to see the Emperor lest the deal with the consequences. However I believe this evidence will serve as justification for the reason why. Taking a sword in case the guards tried to stop me I immediately went to the entrance. However the lead guard told me "The Emperor's expecting you Commander" and he stepped aside to let me pass. Nodding my head I rushed to the throne room and when I reached there Emperor Yoshiro and Prince Tatsu were there busy conversing I bowed to both of them and told them what Fenji told me.

Both were disturbed by this information as they were unsure if they were friend or foe. I decided to take matters into my own hands "We need any and all type of support to fight the Allies and the Soviets I will go and discover this new world."

The Next Day

"As I prepared to leave I took one passenger with me and that was Yuriko Omega. She was most useful as she had the power to destroy enemies with the power of her mind. Fenji activatied the time portal and we were sent straight thru to that world. We were going through space and time and time and space as finally landed at our destination. I quickly got my senses together and was wondering if we made it. It appeared we were in Japan obivously but where in Japan. So we both looked around as I was careful to keep my sword and stars close by and Yuriko's powers were ready. And then I saw something that horffied me to no end. Tokyo Tower was destoyed I was fueled with anger at the gajin who would dare do this. "Hey eleven what the fuck do you think you're doing" I turned around to see made that comment and it was a male, a white male to be more specific. "Well aren't you going to speak up eleven huh say something" and he threw a beer bottle however I sliced it in half with my sword. The male was shocked and said "Where did you get that huh answer me you flithy beast". That was the last straw for me as I said "Yuriko who this fool happens to those who get in our way" Yuriko using her powers threw him up in the air and crushed him. Knowing very well there would be witnesses I said "It's time we make our departure my dear" using a smoke bomb we escaped without anyone noticing.

Well folks that's the first chapter for you. Until next time Raxius out.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I will be adding information from the Code Geass Wiki and the Red Alert 3 Wiki to the story. Just FYI you know.

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geass or Red Alert 3. They both owned by their respective companies.

Viceroy's Palace

Area 11

Corneila was looking over reports over the terriost known as Zero. He was most infamously known for killing Prince Clovis Corneila's brother. She was focusing so deeply on the reports that it startled her when Gilbert her knight said "Your highness sorry to bother you but something has come up". "What is it Gilbert" she sighed she hated this place because not only did it take one family member away from her but two as all Lelouch and Nunnaly or so she belived. "One of the Britannians was attacked today by an eleven" "If it's only an eleven why didn't you just arrest or kill the damn person" she screamed as she was not in the mood for this. "It was no ordinary eleven ma'am these people were dressed differently according wittness and had supernatural powers." "Gilbert are you trying to make me upset" said Corneila losing her patience. He just sighed I knew you wouldn't believe it from me luckily someone managed to make a recording and that should be more than enough proof." Corneila decided to give her knight the benefit of the doubt but she wouldn't believe until she has seen it " Show to me" she said. Guliford respond immediatley "Yes your highness"

Later that night Corneila still reviewed the footage and was shocked at what she saw. A young male eleven taking a sword and slicing a bottle in half and a young female eleven having some sort of powers. Many questions aroused in her mind Who were they? Where did they come from? Euphemia her younger sister came in and said "sister what's wrong" and then noticed the young male in the video as he said "Yuriko who this fool happens to those who get in our way". She was shocked to see her use her powers to kill a man. "Why would they do they a thing sister" Corneila simpily replied "I don't know" as she rewinded the video and saw him look at the remains of Toyko Tower in anger.

Abandonded Apartment

Area 11

After the incident at Tokyo Tower the duo the decided it was best to hide for now. Taking out a portable handheld Hoji connected it to an electric socket and said "Yuriko this socket seems to be working I'm going to try and find information on this world" Yuriko nodded and stood guard. Information starting coming in revealing the history of Brittiana and how Japan was conqued.

****

55 BC Or a.t.b

"What does a.t.b. mean thought Hoji as he scrolled down and discovered what it meant. It meant Ascension Throne Britannia "does that mean they do not pratice any relgion" he thought. He continued to read as it said Casear tries to invade Britain but was stopped by the local tribes. The story goes on and on about how this "Britannia" has developed a monarchy system over the centuries and was slowly taking over the world piece by piece. He also learned about Sakuradite a powerful energy source which was found in this world's Japan. He also learned that is why they invaded Japan and forced them into becoming slaves. Hoji was furious and he knew the reason why he was so furious. The reason his Japan sought their freedom was because over matters such as these and now that they got their's back they had a obligation to help their brethern in need. He transferred all this information to a long-range transmission and sent in back to their world because if fate can be changed then perhaps a divine destiny might still exist after all.

Ashford Acadmey

The Next Day

At Ashford Acadmey people were whispering about two new students coming in and the fact that they were elevens. To them it was bad enough having one but three. They all quieted down when the headmaster spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Yuriko Omega and Hoji Omura please give them your deepest respects". Hoji stood there thinking "It has begun"

Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 next time

Raxius Out


End file.
